Dear Diary, Lily Here
by Lilystar- Robinfur
Summary: Lily Potter is just like her father, in more ways then one. She holds grudges, has a temper, and has a knack for getting in trouble. But more's under the surface in her diary. Eventally LilyxLorcan pairing. Story acutally quite good, bad summary though.


August 21st, 2019

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry in my 'diary' (if you could call it that) and It's already coming out to be quite a failure. Nana Molly gave it to all of us going into Hogwarts this year, so even Hugo got one, but I doubt he'll write in it at all. She gave us some story about she wrote in her diary every day when she went to school over fifty years ago and she documented how she met Grandpa in there. For some reason, she blushed scarlet when me and Lu asked her to see it. It either doesn't exsist or extremly embarrassing things are in that thing!

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Lily. Lily Luna Potter, youngest daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. If you haven't been living under a rock the last twenty something years, you will know who Harry Potter is. He's the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Head Of Auror Office, and basically single handeley (excuse my spelling here), defeated Voldymort. I don't even know how to spell his name right, but still to this day, all the old people get all nervous and still call him He Who Must Not Be Named or something. That's extremly stupid, in my opiounon (bad spelling again), but usually only me and my dad say his name fully. Even my brother James, who acts like a big joker most of the time, is afraid to say his name! I'm rambling, so I'm going to shut up so I don't damage your diary ears.

Today was the famous Potter-Weasley Reuinon, so I got to see all my cousins and aunts and uncles today. We are still over Nana and Grandpa's house, since their house has tons of space with nobody to be in. My mum, dad, Al, James, Grandpa, Nana Molly, and me are all here, but Rose and Hugo and their parents, Aunt Ron and Aunt Hermione are here so we can all go down to Diagon Alley tommorow. A little late there guys, when Albus and Rose went, they went in July. So the reunion went off without a hitch, but I was pretty agnry by the end of the day. Stupid Louis and Fred would stop teasing me! I tried to join in all there game of Qudditich, (it was Louis and James versus Fred and Albus) and they wouldn't let me join. Stupid jerks. I almost cursed them into olbivion, before Domi came by and told me off. Me, Hugo, Roxy, and Lucy started our own game of it, by only me and Roxy have some degree of talent.

I guess I should introduce you to everybody so my diarific friend doesn't get confused with all the names. I'm Lily, and I look a lot like my mum, Ginny. I have her straight red hair (no curls on me, yes!), brown eyes, and freckles. I'm small like my dad was (or at least what Uncle Ron and Uncle George tell me!), but I pack a mean punch, like my mom. As for my mom, she used to be a Qudditich player on the Holyhead Harpies, but now since she's older, she writes for the Daily Prophet as a Qudditich anzylst or something. How borrring is that! My dad's a Auror, like my Uncle Ron used to be. He works WWW now, I'll explain later when I'm not so tired. My older brother Albus is a third year now, but he's still scrawny as can be. He has messy black hair with green eyes, but thankfully he doesn't wear glasses like James. James is fourteen and thinks he's all that, and he's always talking about him and his girlfriend Kaylee Longbottom. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes like me, but has messy hair like Dad. He is a chaser for Gryffindor, while my brother is to scared to get on a broom. If he reads this, I'm dead, but forget that!

I'll finish writing tommorow.

-Lily.

August 22nd, 2019

Dear Diary,

It's early in the morning, so I have plenty of time to write before we go to Diagon Alley. So, I was on the Weasley Family, right. Ugh, this is going to take _forever_ but you have the right to know, Diary. Let me start with the oldest of us cousins, Victorie. Victorie is basically the spitting image of her mother, Fleur. Blonde hair, blue eyes, quote me on this- ravishing beauty. Urgh, pulease. I mean, she's pretty and all, but she isn't that beautiful. But overall, she's nice, I guess. She graduated Hogwarts two years ago, so it's only a matter of time until Teddy asks her to marry him. Sigh. Teddy's basically part of our family (Dad's his godfather), since his parent's died in the Second War like twenty years ago. He used to live with his grandmother Andromeda, but now since he's 22, he can live wherever he wants...which is with Victorie. Eww. Yesterday his hair was pink, with green streaks. No doubt that Victorie put him up to it. You should have seen Nana's face! He's a metamorphous (wroung again) like his mother was, so everytime we see him, he looks different. The only person who doesn't mind the changing is Dominique, the girl I told you told me off. She _loves_ Teddy, but she can't do anything about him 'going steady' with her sister. Domi is a complete bookworm and is one of the only three Weasley's NOT to be sorted into Gryffindor. Not that I have a problem with Ravenclaw's, it's just- she's a complete goody goody!

You would guess that Uncle Percy's kids would be strict, but Domi brings that to new levels! Always yelling at people for disturbing her reading, never talking to anyone, when she does, always in weirid academic talk that only Uncle Perce understands. I'm not dumb or anything, but I doubt you know what 'serphanitoues' means, do you? Domi's pretty, but she's seventeen and has never gone out with a guy- EVER. Guys are gross and all, but really? She looks like her sister, but her eyes are brown and her hair's really short, even shorter then Lucy's hair! Louis, her brother has more hair then her, most likely. Louis's fifteen and he's more of a troublemaker then Pointdexter James. He used to be chubby, but now he's turned into quite the womanizer (he's an eigith veela, for one) with his blonde hair and blue green eyes. You should see Aunt Fleur talk about him, with all her little french monikers. Me and Roxy always laugh about him behind his back, but Lu and Hugo are too nice for that.

Ah, let me get to Roxy, my best friend in the family (Hugo is in a close second). Roxy's dad is George, the last remaining co-founder Weasley Wizard Wheezes or WWW, a massive joke shop in Diagon Alley (but with two new stores in Hogsmeade and Godric's Hallow, where I live) and her mom is the in store manager in Diagon Alley. Her brother Fred was named after our late uncle Fred, who is George's twin brother. Acutally, Aunt Angie was dating Fred at the time of his death, so she and Fred wouldn't have come along if Fred hadn't died. Fred The Second (what a laugh) has dark hair and dark skin, but he acts exactly like his father, teasing and blowing things up. You know what they say, like father like son! Roxy looks more like her mom, with her black braided hair and dark brown eyes. She also really tall, I barely reach her shoulders! The good news is she's my age, so we'll be going to Hogwarts at the same time. I hope we get sorted together...

Lu is Lucy, in case you didn't guess and she's one of my friends too. She's really quiet, but she's the only girl I know who would wrestle a gnome in a party dress on your birthday. I'm not a pixie, but seriously, that takes guts. Lucy's looks like her mother, Audrey, she has short light brown hair and hazel eyes. What I was saying before was that her hair is to her chin, while Domi's is acutally like a man's. I'll looks through some of Aunt Hermione's muggle magizines later to find you a picture. Lucy's a year older then me and is in Hufflepuff. But she still rocks, even though she's a badger. I want to get in Gryffindor, like my parents. Molly's her older sister and even though she's as studious as Domi, she got in Gryffindor. I love Molly, she's even more sarcastic as me, Lily Luna Dry Wit Potter! Molly looks like me, except she's way taller. Stupid Weasley genes.

Hugo's my age too, he looks like Uncle Ron EXACTLY. I mean, it's kind of creepy. Uncle Ron tells me that he'll be just as handsome as him, but I hope not. I hate to say it, but Uncle Ron's almost bald. Rosie (she hates that) looks like Aunt Hermione and is in Ravenclaw, like Domi. I don't like her at all, she's a jerk. Why don't I? One, she's annonying. Two, she's ju

Later~

Dear Diary,

Ugh, I hate James sometimes! He walked in and took my diary, so I spent the next hour chasing him around the house for it! He even read it out loud! I got in trouble with mom for punching him in the glasses, but Dad thought it was funny! He just laughed and ruffled my hair was my mom glared at me. But eventally, Mom won out and got sent to my room for the next hour WITHOUT my diary. Rose thought it was funny, the little git. Thankfully her parents did hear the part about me dissing their frizzy haired daughter!

Got to go, Diagon Alley.

-Lily

Later, Later~

Dear Diary,

I got an _OWL_!

Take that Rose!

-Lily

August 23rd, 2019

Dear Diary,

Victory is mine! You see, even after my-breaking-James-glasses- incident, my parents let me get an owl like James and Albus did! Her name is Circe and she's a snowy owl, like my dad's was. Albus's owl Merlin likes her well enough, but James's doesn't. I hate that bird. It's name is Grumpelcous or Grumpy. Fitting.

I got all my stuff and now I have about five days to read ALL of my textbooks. Or James told me that if I don't, I'll get dention with the Slytherins. Ugh, double grimance.

-Lily

P.S.- I got my wand. It's eleven inches, made of cherry and dragon heartstring. It's supposdly good for Charms.

August 25th, 2019

Dear Diary,

These books are hard.

-Lily

August 26th, 2019

Dear Diary,

We are finally back home at the Potter House after nearly five unbearable days of Rose exposure. Sometimes, I just hate that girl. Before we left, she told me that if I didn't understand the courses (she saw me struggling through _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot) I should be in Hufflepuff, where the 'idiots' are. I nearly though the leatherbound book at her fat head, but Albus stopped me.

Sometimes I wonder how a kid so nice got sucked into my poofy haired cousin's grasp.

-Lily

P.S.: My dad told me that this Bathilda lady was being controlled by a an evil snake that tried to kill hin! Another reason not to read, my friend.

August 27th, 2019

Dear Diary,

James is such a prat. Today he tried to get me to do an Unbreakable Vow. It was something ridicolous, like "you must be nice to me at all times OR DIE" Puhlease. The chance of that happinenning is me liking Rose- Zip, zap, zilitch, zero. Dad and Mom caught him before he could however, ah the sweet taste of revenge.

Me and Albus spent the whole night laughing.

-Lily

August 28th, 2019

Dear Diary,

My brothers are so nosy. An hour ago, I saw Albus picking it up!

I need a better hiding space for you, Diary.

-Lily

August 30th, 2019

Dear Diary,

ONLY TWO MORE DAYS TILL HOGWARTS!

-Lily

August 31st. 2019

Dear Diary,

We are going to the Scamanders' for dinner tonight. Get to see Lorcan and Lysander again, yay! Cross your fingers there in my house! And that we don't have to here Mrs. Lovegood talk about Crumple Horned Snorklacks.

ONLY ONE MORE DAY!

P.S.- Hugo and Rose and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are going to be there. _Joy._

-Lily

Really late on August 31st, 2019

Dear Diary,

Me and the family just got back from the Scamanders'. Mrs. Scamander isn't a very good cook, I can tell you that! Mrs. Scamander or Mrs. Luna is a very old friend of my parents and my godmother. She's a little odd, but is really nice. Her husband Rolf is awesome too, but he has a tenedacy to ramble. Lorcan and Lysander are me and Hugo's age and good friends of mine. Lysander's like his mom and dad in strange wise, while Lorcan's normal...not that being weird is a problem! I love them both.

Rose was unbearable, as usual

-Lily

September 1st, 2019

We're leaving right now! Everyone's running around, Mom's yelling at James and Dad's yelling at Albus.

Ah, typical.

I'll miss this.

I'll write as soon as I get on the train.

-Lily


End file.
